sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Tom and Jerry video games
The animated cat and mouse duo Tom and Jerry, have appeared in various video games. Tom and Jerry *''Tom and Jerry: Yankee Doodle's CAT-astrophe'' (1990) *''Tom and Jerry (and Tuffy)'' (1991) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1992) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1992) *''Tom & Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) *''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics!'' (1993) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1999) *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks!'' (2000) *''Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry'' (2000) *''Tom and Jerry in House Trap'' (2000) *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt'' (2000) *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2001) *''Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers'' (2002) *''Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape'' (2003) *''Tom and Jerry Cheese Chase'' (2004) *''Tom and Jerry Food Fight'' (2005) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006) *''Tom and Jerry Pinball Pursuit'' (2007) *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Maze'' (2008) Titles Tom and Jerry have been the feature performers in the following video games: *''Tom and Jerry (and Tuffy)'' (1991) for Nintendo Entertainment System and Microsoft Windows *''Tom & Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) for Sega Master System and Sega Game Gear * Tom and Jerry (1992) for Game Boy * Tom and Jerry (1992) for Super Nintendo Entertainment System *''Tom and Jerry: Hunting High and Low'' (1989) for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, and Commodore 64 *''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics!'' (1993) for Game Boy, Sega Genesis *''Tom and Jerry'' (1999) for Game Boy Color (colorized version of the 1992 game) *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks!'' (2000) for Game Boy Color *''Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape'' (2003) for Game Boy Advance *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2001) for Game Boy Advance *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt'' (2000) for Game Boy Color *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006) for Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance Fighting games *''Tom and Jerry: Yankee Doodle's CAT-astrophe'' (1990) for Microsoft Windows *''Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry'' (2000) for Nintendo 64 and Microsoft Windows *''Tom and Jerry in House Trap'' (2000) for the PlayStation and Game Boy Color *''Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers'' (2003) for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube *''Tom and Jerry Cheese Chase'' (2004) for mobile phone *''Tom and Jerry Food Fight'' (2005) for mobile phone *''Tom and Jerry Pinball Pursuit'' (2007) for mobile phone *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Maze'' (2008) for mobile phone NES/MS-DOS game *A Tom and Jerry video game (also known as Tom and Jerry: The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse! or Tom and Jerry (and Tuffy)) was released by Hi Tech Expressions for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1991 and for MS-DOS in 1993. Tom has mouse-napped Jerry's nephew Tuffy and locked him in a trunk in the attic. Usable weapons include bubble gum, meat cleaver, cups of water, moth balls, hammer, invisible ink and drill. *''Tom and Jerry: Yankee Doodle's CAT-astrophe'' was released for the PC in 1990, also by Hi Tech Expressions. Game Boy games *''Tom and Jerry'' was released in 1992 by Hi Tech Expressions in the US and by Altron in Japan. *''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics!'' is a video game based on the 1992 film Tom and Jerry: The Movie. The game was released for the Sega Genesis and Game Boy. Super NES game A Tom and Jerry video game was released for the Super NES by Hi Tech Expressions in 1992 in the US and by Altron in 1993 in Japan. The player controls Jerry, the mouse, as he traverses through four different themed worlds – a movie theater, a junkyard, a toy store, and a house. Tuffy is playable through second player. Jerry or Tuffy use marbles as weapons. At the end of each world, Jerry goes into a battle with Tom, the cat. Entertainment Weekly gave the game a B and wrote that "The competent yet often uninspired Hanna-Barbera cartoon series is now a competent yet often uninspired video game. In Tom & Jerry (Hi Tech Expressions, for Super NES), very small players may get a kick out of guiding mouse Jerry through nemesis Tom's none-too-wily traps."https://ew.com/article/1993/04/02/tom-jerry/ ''Tom and Jerry: Hunting High and Low'' Tom and Jerry (also known as Tom and Jerry: Hunting High and Low or Tom and Jerry 2) was released for the Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64 and ZX Spectrum in 1989 by Magic Bytes. Game Boy Color *''Tom and Jerry'' was released in 1999 by Majesco Entertainment. It is a color version of the 1992 game. *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks'' was released in 2000 by Ubisoft. *''Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt'' was released in 2000 by Conspiracy Entertainment. References External links :Original Nintendo game, ''Tom and Jerry: * * * * * :Tom and Jerry: War of the Whiskers: * :Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry: * Category:Video games based on Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry